


Advice from an Old-Timer

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite Rick Blaine and Ilsa, but nonetheless Wilfred Mott and Dr Laura Hobson have an interesting conversation in a pub in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice from an Old-Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the intoabar comm on LJ, for the prompt "Wilfred Mott walks into a bar and meets ... Dr Laura Hobson!"

Wilfred Mott was enjoying his trip to Oxford.  He’d had an excellent lunch with his cousin and wife, during which they’d caught up on all that had happened over the past nine months, and now he was about to meet his old friend, and one time neighbour, Fred Lisle, for a pint or two before he caught the train back to London.

He reached the pub that Fred had suggested and since Fred wasn’t waiting outside, he went in.  The pub was fairly full, so Wilf walked through, looking to see if Fred was already inside, but there was no sign of him.  Not wishing to waste potential drinking time, Wilf bought himself a pint and looked for somewhere to sit.

He spotted a lady sitting by herself at a table and made his way over to ask if he could take one of the chairs.  There were a number of stools still free, but Wilf had long ago decided that age entitled him to a level of comfort that came with a chair.

“Is anyone sitting here?” he asked.

“No, that chair’s free.”

Wilf went to move it, but she continued, “You’re welcome to share the table.”

“If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s not a problem.”

“Surely a lovely lady like yourself can’t have been stood up?”

“Not really.  He’ll be along later; I’m just not sure how much later.  But what about you?  Were you meeting someone?  It’s just that you don’t look like the sort of person who regularly comes to this pub.  I’m sorry; that sounds very rude.”

“You’re right, it wouldn’t have been my choice.  I’m meeting Fred, an old mate of mine.  I’m Wilfred Mott, by the way.”

“Laura Hobson.  I hope nothing’s happened to him?”

“Well, he could have forgotten, or the bus is late, or he fell asleep and _he’s_ late.”

“Have you tried phoning him?”

“Not much point.  He’s a bit deaf, so doesn’t always hear the phone and he hasn’t got a mobile.  He’ll turn up when he’s good and ready.”

“So long as you’re sure there’s nothing seriously wrong.”

“He lives with his daughter and son-in-law, so they would take care of him if there was.  And they’d have let me know.”

“Have you known him a long time?”

“Years and years.  We were neighbours until my wife died.  I went to live with my daughter after she was widowed.  Elsie, his wife, died just over a year ago, and his daughter suggested he go and live with them.  He resisted at first, but at our age you find there are less of your friends around; some die, some have to go into homes, and he liked the idea of being closer to his family, so he moved to Oxford.”

“That seems like a good idea.”

“You sound sad!  Yes, he was a bit unsure at first, but he’s very happy there now.  He gets to see his grandchildren more as well.  They’ve moved out, of course, but call in to see their parents, so he sees them, too.”

“I don’t mean to sound pitying; I’m sure he is happy.  It’s just, well, widowers never forget their wives.”

“Ah.”  Wilf looked at his empty glass and then across at Laura.  “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Why not? I’ve got time for another pint before I go for my train; let me get you a drink to thank you for the company.”

“Alright; thank you.”

Wilf returned carrying the two drinks and passed one to Laura.  “So the man you’re waiting for is a widower?”

“Yes.  He’s a policeman as well, which is why he’s late.”

“I take it he’s rather younger than me?”

Laura nodded.

“And you’re wondering whether you’ll ever get a chance with him, or whether he will, in that well-known phrase, ‘remain faithful to his late wife?’”

She gave a half-smile.

“You know, building a proper relationship, one where you’re comfortable with each other -- because it’s not just about the sex --” Wilf grinned and interrupted himself as he saw Laura blush slightly, “I may be old, but I haven’t forgotten what it was like to be young.  Anyway,” he resumed, “building a relationship like that takes time.  Which is something Fred and I don’t have.  You and your man still have time.  And I think, when he realises you’re prepared to wait for him, he’ll be ready to meet you partway.”

Wilf tailed off as he realised Laura was looking over his shoulder rather than directly at him.  He turned to see three people walking towards them; two of whom he didn’t recognise, although from Laura’s expression he assumed that one of them was a widowed policeman.  The third, bizarrely, was Fred.

Fred grinned at Wilf.  “Sorry to have kept you waiting.  I’ve been helping the police with their enquiries.”

The taller of the other two men, who Wilf decided was also a policeman, stifled a groan.

 “Glad to hear it,” Wilf said.

“Yes,” Fred continued.  “I noticed that my slippers weren’t in the usual place this afternoon and that made me realise what was wrong when I was going to the library on Monday.”

The expression on the younger policeman’s face showed that he’d already heard the whole tale, probably more than once, and had no desire to hear it again.

“Look,” Wilf interrupted.  “There’s a table free over there.  Why don’t we go and sit down and you can tell me about it.  I’m sure this nice policeman has better things to do than listen to you all over again.  There’s a lovely lady who’s been waiting patiently for him, we wouldn’t want to get in their way, would we?”

Wilf turned to Laura.  “Thank you for entertaining me whilst I waited for this daft bugger.  I wish you all the best for the future.”  And with a wink he followed Fred to the other table.


End file.
